Party time
by niceguy24
Summary: Apollo decided to have a karaoke with the gods and demigods. Each song has its own meaning and they have to direct it to a person FLUFF!


**Alright I am doing this just for fun, so don't get mad at me if this is not a nice story but anyways enjoy hopefully, BTW this chapter is about Hephaestus and Aphrodite, I honestly don't like this story that much**

Apollo's POV

I was sitting in my throne as usual listening to the Macarena in my ipod.

I saw Hermes walking towards me, and Artemis shooting arrows at birds from her palace, until she accidentally shot Aphrodite's hair.

"AHHH MY HAIR!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Ooops my bad" Artemis said sarcastically.

Aphrodite glared at Artemis, then left to doing whatever she was going to do.

"Wow, that was weird." Hermes said.

I looked at Hermes and I said "Hi Hermes."

Zeus wants everybody in the throne room, but since you're already here I guess I don't have to tell you.

After he said that he flashed away.

20 MINUTES LATER

Once everybody was in the throne room, Zeus started talking about the second Giant war, on how that we are going to be having a party in 3 hours, for the success for the giant war.

Me, Hermes and Dionysus quickly grinned and flashed away before Zeus could say anything.

Athena's POV

Zeus quickly sighed, and I suddenly knew what he was going to say next in 3, 2, 1- "Athena can you please inform the demigods of the celebration."

"Yes father" I quickly replied

I flashed myself to Camp Half Blood.

Once there, I heard someone say "_Mom_?"

I turned around to see Annabeth, looking at me confused.

"_Hello dear, can you please call Chiron_." I asked politely.

Annabeth nodded and sprinted off to the Big House, Around 2 minutes later, Annabeth came back with Chiron.

Chiron quickly bowed to me and said "_Lady Athena, May I ask why you are here?_"

Chiron I need to announce that all demigods will be attending the party in 3 hours, Chiron nodded and galloped away.

"_Mom there's goanna be a party later? And for what_?" Annabeth asked questionly.

"_Well there's going to be a party later for the success of the Giant war, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus are hosting_."

"_Okay, See you later Mom_" Annabeth said before sprinting to the beach to probably to meet that son of Poseidon.

After that I teleported myself back to Olympus.

**Third Person**

**At Camp**

**1 hour after Athena came**

Chiron quickly silenced the campers by stomping his hoof.

"_I have an announcement; we will be going to Olympus for a party in 2 hours, that is all_" Chiron said.

The campers quickly finished eating and went to their cabins.

Apollo's POV

At the party

Once everybody was there we instantly started the party.

After about 2 hours in the party I went to the stage and silenced everyone.

"_Alright lets have some fun, karaoke_!"

People started cheering and murmuring.

"_BUT OF COURSE THERE WILL BE RULES._"

Once I said that I got everybody's attention.

"_Rule 1: You have to direct the song you are singing to someone or yourself._

_Rule 2: I will be putting my hand in this box and pull out a name of the person who is going to sing _

_Rule 3: There will be duets_

_Alright lets get started_."

Everyone cheered as I place my hand in the box I pulled out the name my eyes widen then I grinned.

"_Well this is a surprise Hephaestus get over here_!"

Everybody had a look of shock on their faces until everybody started cheering determined to see the god of forges sing.

Hephaestus walked to the stage and then I said "_Ok we will let the crowd choose the person you will direct to._"

Everyone's hands quickly shot up.

"_Alright, Drew of Aphrodite cabin._"

"_I want you to direct this song to Aphrodite_" Drew said happily

Hephaestus eyes widen the he glared at Drew, "_Alright I will sing to Aphrodite."_

"_And what song is that Hephaestus._" I asked

"_You'll know Apollo_" he said then he started singing.

** FUCK YOU – CEE LO GREEN**

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
and I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,oooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!  
And fuck her too."_

Every one stared in awe and shock that Hephaestus can sing so well especially Aphrodite and Hera.

_I said,  
"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"  
Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
(Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a...  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,ooo_

Yeah I'm sorry,  
I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.  
I pity the fool  
That falls in love with you  
(Oh shit she's a golddigger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know nigga)  
Oooooooooh  
I've got some news for you.  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend.

I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
and I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,oooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!  
And fuck her too."  
I said,  
"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"  
Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
(Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a...  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,ooo

Now I know,  
That I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya,  
Trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap.  
I pity the fool  
That falls in love with you  
(Oh shit she's a golddigger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know nigga)  
Oooooooooh  
I've got some news for you.  
Ooh,  
I really hate your ass right now.

I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
and I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,oooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!  
And fuck her too."  
I said,  
"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"  
Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
(Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a...  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,ooo

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
"This is one for your dad."  
(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
UH!  
Whhhhy?  
Uh!  
Whhhhy?  
Uh!  
Whhhhy lady?  
Oh!  
I love you.  
Oh!  
I still love you.  
Oooh!

I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
and I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,oooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!  
And fuck her too."  
I said,  
"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"  
Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
(Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a...  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,ooo

Once he was done everyone started cheering while Hephaestus just grinned and walked back to his seat.

Third Person

"_Son when did you get so good in singing_?" Hera asked Hephaestus.

"_None of your business mother, you have no interest in me._" Hephaestus quickly snapped.

Hera just gave a guilty look and became quiet.

"_Hephaestus I'm sorry I hurt you this much will you ever forgive me_?" Aphrodite asked seriously, sadly.

Everyone just stared at her in shock because that was the first time Aphrodite said something serious.

"_And also Hephaestus will it be okay if I became you wife like for real_?"

Everyone just stared even more in shock.

"_I will think about it_" Hephaestus said

Aphrodite grinned

Apollo quickly said, "_Alright next up is_"


End file.
